1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective ring covers.
More particularly, the invention relates to protective ring covers for cooking element stove rings.
The cooking elements of the domestic electrical stoves, which normally are of coil shape or in the form of plates, generally are surrounded by attractive chromeplated rings. These rings often are soiled by the overboiling of pots, etc. It is fairly cumbersome and time consuming to clean these rings. Another problem is that the rings are sometimes permanently fixed and because such rings cannot be removed, cleaning is made even more difficult.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a method and means for overcoming the problem stated above.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
According to the invention, a protective ring cover for cooking element stove rings, comprises
(a) an annular body shaped to conform to the upper shape of a cooking element stove ring, which is to be covered, the annular body being in cross-section of inverted substantially U-shaped and being made of a non-inflammable aluminium foil material and being adapted to fit removably onto a cooking element stove ring;
(b) an outwardly directed flange formed at the outer leg of the U-shape of the annular body;
(c) a reinforcement ring surrounding the outer edge of the annular flange, which is bent over the reinforcement ring; and
(d) an annular container formed between the reinforcement ring and the outer leg of the U-shaped annular body for receiving at least some of the spillover of cooking material.